


Suyo

by SapphicB19



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: English with Filipino dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicB19/pseuds/SapphicB19
Summary: Josh reaches out to Ken.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson|Ken Suson
Kudos: 16





	Suyo

"Oh bat di ka nanaman namamansin", Josh asked even though he knew very well why. Josh then sat next to Ken inside their company's van as they waited in awkward silence for the rest of their group to arrive as they just finished a gig and they're on their way back to their studio. "Selos ka noh?" Josh teased and jokingly poked Ken's side, a lame attempt to loosen the atmosphere. "Ano ba," Ken whispered as he swatted Josh's hand away and put on his earphones to listen to his music, too much for loosening the atmosphere. Josh let out a sigh, it was normal. There are some days like this, some a bit worse. Josh was particularly very touchy with Justin today and even a few a days ago, on and off cam and it meant nothing really, it was all for fan service and of course they were also pretty good friends but he understood how that affected Ken and Ken being Ken, he can be quite....tough on himself. Even if they are all in the same page with this agreement that Justin would help them divert the fans' attention from them but apparently Ken he isn't on the same page everyday. He also keeps to himself a lot too which caused a lot of casualties earlier in their relationship like when Ken wanted to take their relationship to the next level but he wasn't sure how he was going to go about it especially being inexperienced with serious relationships and all but so was Josh but in the end it took the two of them to go through that, after all it takes two to tango. Although even now they still have problems where Ken doesn't tell Josh what he thinks but Ken is getting better now though they both knew he still has a long way to go, they both do. But for now Josh let him be, just for a while, just to give him space, the past weeks had been tough for everyone in the group, it had been too stressful with the upcoming tour and comeback, the two barely had anytime for each other let alone themselves. The other's arrived by then, filling and loosening the atmosphere with their chattering. They we're thirthy minutes into the ride home, Josh's eyes were about to close when his phone rang, making him jump. Must be Ken, Josh thought as texting next to each other became a norm as they can't really outwardly say some things to each other. Josh then quickly opened it, trying to not look as desperate as he really was but to his dissapointment it was just Justin. The text reads: "Kuya Josh sorry 😞 gusto ko lang naman din kasi magbigay ng fan service eh sorry talaga". Josh sighed once more and looked at Justin who was behind him and gave him a tired smile. Josh's phone rang once more, another text from Justin. It read: "Kinausap ko naman na din si Ken kaso parang gusto ata ikaw magsuyo 😅". Josh fondly shook his head and looked at Ken who was fast asleep, leaning against the window of the car. Josh looking at him lovingly as Josh moved Ken's head and onto his shoulder, after a while the two were deep in their slumber.

"Ken," Josh gently shook Ken to which Ken responded with a whimper. "nandito na tayo," Josh added as he kept on shaking Ken. "Ano ba?" Ken mumbled and moved his head away from Josh's shoulder and leaned on the car window instead. "Huy nandito na tayo," Josh repeated a bit more sternly this time as he took his and Ken's things. "Ok" Ken replied, struggling to open his eyes after a while Ken composed himself and the two got out of the van and bid the others a goodbye.

_________

"Hatid na kita pa uwi" Josh offered. "Wag na," Ken replied, taking his things from Josh maybe a bit harsher than he intended. "Ken..." Josh sighed. "Di na nga, kaya ko naman magisa tsaka anong oras na," Ken said not making any eye contact with Josh. "Ayaw mo edi punta tayong Mini Stop. Kakausapin lang kita" Josh proposed, grabbing Ken's wrist and dragged him to the store. "Mini Stop? Edi may makakakita sa atin dun" Ken said with his eyebrows knitted as he wiggled to retrieve his wrist from Josh. "Di naman tayo maglalaplapan dun eh" Josh retorted and rolled his eyes in which Ken gave him a stare. "Ay sorry sorry. Sige na," Josh urged. "Fine," Ken huffed as they both started walking.

_______

Ken was sat in one of the tables as Josh bought the two of them drinks, it wasn't long when Josh arrived and gave him his cup. Ken took a sip, being careful not to burn his tongue. "Bat eto? Gusto k-" Ken complained when he tasted chocolate instead of coffee that he was anticipating. "Gabi na oy kakape ka pa" Josh told him off to which Ken sighed and pouted. There was an awkward silence between them, Ken was carefully sipping on his drink as he looked everywhere but Josh as Josh fidgeted with his own hands. Josh sighed and spoke, "Ken, I love you papaalala ko lang ah? I'm sorry for the past few days, I didn't think of it too much," Josh added, "I miss you din". Josh had always been straight forward but never about his feelings though with Ken, Josh just feels the need to let Ken knows what he feels. Josh took Ken's hand and examined the other boy's face. "I miss you too," Ken mumbled as he fidgeted with his cup and finally looked at Josh and gave him a small smile in which Josh returned, giving Ken a reassuring smile. "Sorry ulit. I shouldn't have had but remember na mahal kita, ikaw lang ah? I can tell Justin to end the agreement at dumistansya-" Josh was cut off by Ken who's head suddenly snapped up to look at him. "Bakit? Eh magkaibigan naman kayo" Ken reasoned, his eyebrows in a frown. "Ok lang Josh. May tiwala ako sayo, pati din kay Jah," Ken reassured Josh, tightening his hold on Josh's hand. "Magkaibigan din kayo, sorry naginarte ako," Ken reasoned. "Ken...your feelings are completely valid." Josh said softly, squeezing Ken's hand. Ken smiled and looked down. "Alam ko" Ken mumbled. "Eh bat ka nagsosorry?" Josh asked, trying to get Ken to look at him. "Di ko alam," Ken pouted. Josh chuckled at his boyfriend's silliness. "I love you," Josh said quietly, meaning every word. Josh smiled at him once more, lifting Ken's chin so he would look at him, it took a lot for Josh to restrict himself from kissing Ken. "I love you too" Ken smiled sweety at Josh. Boy was Josh whipped for this boy. The two finished their drinks in comfortable silence, hands intertwined as they watched the occasional passing of vehicles on the window. Both we're happy that they're going to be sleeping soundly tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago and posted it on my twt acc. Edited some parts tho. I hope it's fluffy enough lol


End file.
